A Grave Prank
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Peter tries to imagine the perfect prank to play on Captain Hook. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

*A different prank for Captain Codfish this time* Peter thought. There was a smile as he rolled his eyes and placed a finger under his face. He paced near one of many trees. *I already stole the Jolly Roger flag and dropped it on Captain Codfish a couple days ago. I imitated his mother's voice and mentioned how he was a terrible son before his eyes widened.* He glanced at Wendy as the latter frowned at him.

''Another prank for Captain Hook?''

''Maaayybeee!'' Peter said to Wendy before the latter continued to frown.

''Captain Hook captured you a few times after your pranks. You walked the plank. Captain Hook dangled you above a pot of boiling water. He tied you near a crocodile,'' Wendy said. A worried expression formed. Wendy saw confusion in Peter's eyes.

''You escaped, but your luck might run out,'' Wendy informed Peter. She watched while he smiled and revealed a dagger.

''Captain Codfish always forgot about my dagger,'' Peter said as he admired the weapon.

''We should play games instead. Tag?'' Wendy bit her lip as soon as Peter's eyes widened and he smiled at the same time. ''What are you planning?''

''Good idea, Wendy. I'll tag Captain Codfish and then tie him up.'' Peter viewed Wendy blinking a few times. He continued to smile.

''Wait a minute. I just remembered. I usually see a form wrapped in a sheet near Captain Codfish. He mentions her. Cecilia. Maybe I can tag Cecilia and tie her up with Captain Codfish.'' He viewed Wendy's eyes widening at a snail's pace.

''Cecilia never harmed anyone,'' Wendy said.

''Guilt by association.''

Wendy followed Peter to Captain Hook's ship. ''If we're captured?'' She wondered if Peter's dagger was going to be removed if Captain Hook caught them. Wendy's frown came back. She viewed Peter looking into a window. ''Peter! Are you listening?''


	2. Chapter 2

Frowning, Captain Hook stood by a bed. His body shook with anger as he focused on a sheet-clad form. ''You won't be sick again, Cecilia,'' he muttered. There were tears in Captain Hook's eyes. ''I tried to save you.'' He crouched and held Cecilia's arm.

Wendy looked with pity in her eyes. ''Poor Captain Hook.'' She turned to Peter. ''We shouldn't bother him now.

Captain Hook should remain with Cecilia,'' she said. She thought she saw Peter's new smile.

''Maybe I'll tap on the window. Just to scare Captain Codfish.'' Peter glanced at Wendy's scowl prior to a frown. ''Fine. Fine. I won't bother Captain Codfish,'' he said.

Wendy smiled.

''I'll bother Captain Codfish's crew instead!'' Peter smiled with wide eyes another time. He saw the return of Wendy's frown. Peter scowled. ''Fine. Fine. I won't bother Captain Codfish's crew.''

Wendy nodded and smiled.

Peter flew far from Captain Hook's ship. He looked ahead as his scowl remained. Peter eventually found himself near trees again. His eyes settled on the dark sky. Peter figured Wendy refused to play in the dark. He smiled again. Perhaps he was able to prank Captain Hook in the dark as Wendy slumbered.

''I'm going to eat supper now. Are you hungry?'' Wendy asked.

Peter turned to Wendy with wide eyes. After blinking repeatedly, he smiled another time. ''I'm not hungry.'' Peter saw worry in Wendy's eyes. ''I'm not going near Captain Codfish,'' he said. He viewed Wendy biting her lip. ''Go eat supper.''

After nodding again, Wendy abandoned Peter.

*A prank for Captain Codfish* Peter thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Twigs snapped. Peter blinked a few times and followed every sound. His eyes became wide as soon as he viewed Captain Hook frowning and carrying a sheet-clad form. *Cecilia is...?* He tried to remember why Cecilia always wore a sheet. He never saw her face.

*I thought Captain Codfish mentioned his brother capturing his betrothed years ago.* Peter gasped with wide eyes. *I remember Captain Codfish mentioning his brother taking Cecilia's beauty to punish him with her. I guess Cecilia distracted Codfish. If I remember correctly, Codfish made sure to visit Cecilia at a fair every year. I guess he bought her from the fair recently. That explains why I never see her face.*

Peter began to fly to Captain Hook. He remained behind him. That was when he noticed him carrying a shovel. His thoughtful expression came back. *I'll give Cecilia a voice before Captain Codfish buries her. This is going to be funny* he thought.

Peter viewed Captain Hook pausing and placing Cecilia on the ground. He tried not to laugh as Captain Hook used one hand to dig a grave. The corners of his mouth almost went up. Peter opened his mouth to speak before Captain Hook turned to him. He gasped as soon as the scowling latter brought his hook down. After barely dodging the hook, Peter blinked again. ''I wasn't going to steal your betrothed, Captain Codfish,'' he said. He watched while Captain Hook scowled.

''I couldn't protect Cecilia when she was sick. I'll protect her this time,'' Captain Hook said as he continued to scowl at Peter.

He attacked Peter again before the latter dodged him.

''You're no fun,'' Peter said with a frown. His eyes were wide again after his stomach growled. He abandoned Captain Hook. After flying to Wendy, he looked forward to eating. Peter tried to imagine a new prank. Perhaps a prank involving food.

THE END


End file.
